


冤家路窄（二）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 天勋 - Fandom, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	冤家路窄（二）

　　魏大勋很早就认识白敬亭。  
　　与其说认识，不如说是听说。  
　　白敬亭名声在外，业界没有不知道他的，这名声说不清是好还是坏，所有人都道这人能力强眼光准，跟他合作的项目无一例外稳赚不赔，但所有人也说，白敬亭出了名的难搞。  
　　25岁就如此成功，自然是有些傲气，那白敬亭向来眼高于顶不正眼看人，空长着一张好脸，性格差得令人发指，跟他合作得受着那人的冷嘲热讽。不仅如此，白敬亭对项目还严苛得很，小到标点符号，大到最终成果，都得在他跟前过一遍，不改个十遍八遍一般是进不了他的眼的。  
　　太难缠了。  
　　魏大勋恨恨地看着白敬亭爱答不理的脸，在心里一万次默念：他给钱他给钱他给钱他给钱他给钱……  
　　只有这样魏大勋才不会失控地把白敬亭暴揍一顿。  
　　他的脾气是公司里出了名的顶好，无论客户再怎么蛮不讲理都能被魏大勋哄得服服帖帖。但白敬亭这祖宗，纵使他也搞定不了。  
　　他又想起同事哀求的眼神：“我老婆生孩子，这大客户就拜托给你了！”  
　　魏大勋一开始还奇怪，这向来跟他抢客户的孙子怎么突然良心发现让给他一个大客户，接手资料一看，果真是大客户，业界里独一份儿的大客户。  
　　妈的，什么生孩子，就他妈找这个借口给我丢烂摊子呢。他老婆生老大的时候怎么不见他这么积极？  
　　魏大勋磨着牙发誓，等同事休假回来，不狠宰一笔他就不姓魏。  
　　“这种垃圾还好意思拿给我看？”白敬亭把企划书甩回魏大勋面前的桌子上，“改去。”  
　　不生气，不生气，甲方是爸爸，甲方是爸爸。  
　　“白先生，您水平比较高，能不能指点一下哪里需要修改呢？”魏大勋发誓他拿出了此生最真诚最狗腿的笑容。  
　　“哪里需要改都不知道？看来我选你们是选错了，你们组根本就是浪得虚名啊。”白敬亭刷着手机眼睛都不抬一下，“你们老板还跟我保证你是公司里最好的，看来你们公司整个就是个垃圾，跟这个企划书一样。”  
　　不可以，魏大勋，他是爹，他是祖宗。  
　　魏大勋压下胸腔里汹涌的怒气，扯些梨涡开口：“您别生气，三个臭皮匠顶个诸葛亮嘛，我们接着改。”  
　　“呵呵，你们这一群顶一个臭皮匠就不错了。”白敬亭总算是愿意看魏大勋一眼了，“拿着企划书滚吧，别打扰我看鞋。”  
　　看看看，看尼玛，看死你得了。  
　　“好的，不好意思打扰您了，白先生。”  
　　这样的场景重复了无数次，以至于魏大勋一闭眼就能看到那祖宗嘲弄的表情，连难得的私人时间也不能好好享受。  
　　“哥哥，你分心了。”胡一天有些撒娇地埋怨，俯身含住魏大勋胸前的敏感，成功逼出一声呜咽，他抬起眼与人对视，“想什么呢？”  
　　“嗯……没什么。”魏大勋长腿一搭环住胡一天有力的腰身，勾引地舔了舔嘴唇，“你确定你想听那些扫兴的事而不是——操我？”  
　　是的了，他是个gay，还是下面的那个。  
　　身材高大的年轻人胯下的玩意儿也大，每次都能给他伺候得欲仙欲死。魏大勋最近索性不约些乱七八糟的人，跟这个组里的小年轻做起了固定炮友。  
　　“是因为白敬亭？”激烈的性事结束，年轻人侧躺着圈住魏大勋，嘴唇蹭着对方的头顶。胡一天手长脚长肩也宽，本来不矮的魏大勋跟一米九的弟弟一比就显得娇小了许多，他也不介意，把183的修长身体缩进弟弟的怀里，声音还带着餍足的粘稠：“嗯……最近被那个姓白的孙子折磨疯了，幸亏项目快结束了，等一结束拿到奖金我就把项目转回去，妈的，这次真是被坑了。”  
　　  
　　和白敬亭的合作总算告一段落，魏大勋迫不及待地把项目转回给了同事，威逼利诱地让同事请全组人吃饭，并且冷酷地表示生孩子的礼钱他用来植被白敬亭气秃的头发去了。  
　　总算送走了缠人的祖宗，又沾着腹黑组长的光蹭了一顿饭，众人必然是高兴得不醉不归。魏大勋酒量一般却贪杯，你来我往没几个回合就有些醉了，只觉得迷迷糊糊之间大家互相道了别，然后他好像被胡一天抗到了宾馆。  
　　“哥哥，把衣服脱了再睡吧。”  
　　魏大勋眯着眼看面容俊秀的年轻人，那双眼睛永远带着波光粼粼的深情，但是他明白这小子也不过就是个不谈感情的下半身动物，生成这副眉眼倒也是讽刺。  
　　魏大勋醉得厉害，却没有想吐的感觉，只觉得兴奋极了却又晕乎乎的有些迟钝，他从胸腔里哼出几声低笑，抬脚踩在胡一天鼓鼓囊囊的胯下，他侧着头勾起嘴角，脚下有一下没一下地按揉，眼睛带着酒精浸润的迷离：“你酒量不错啊。”  
　　胡一天接受到明目张胆的勾引，也不再装作正人君子，俯视着魏大勋微红的脸爬上床，语气温柔得仿佛是多年的情人：“哥哥喝醉了，我不能也喝醉啊。”  
　　 “这么懂事儿？”几次赤裸相对，魏大勋知道胡一天格外喜欢他脚踝的红绳，于是便勾引地抬起左脚抵住胡一天的肩头，“哥哥给这就给你奖励。”  
　　魏大勋支起身子，舌尖伸出来转了一圈润湿粉红的唇，脚下微微用力阻止胡一天继续动作：“老实躺着，今儿个哥哥好好伺候伺候你。”  
　　胡一天从善如流地躺下，饶有兴趣地欣赏魏大勋大胆的表演。黑暗里，仪表堂堂的组长塌着腰顺着胡一天的长腿爬上去，饱满的嘴唇停留在微微发硬的胯下隔着裤子亲吻，细长的手指在裤腰带摆弄，没两下就熟练地解开，连着内裤扒下来。  
　　硕大的性器暴露在空气中，半硬着等待更进一步的安慰。魏大勋挑着嘴角用晶亮的眼睛盯胡一天，在对方炙热的眼神下张开嘴含下让他欲仙欲死的棒子。  
　　灵活的舌头上下舔弄，粉嫩的嘴唇包裹着吞吐，没一会儿那玩意儿就硬得不行，魏大勋观察着胡一天的反应把东西吐出去，跨坐在胡一天身上用屁股上的软肉隔着裤子磨蹭那处。  
　　酒劲儿还没散，他头还有些晕，慢吞吞地脱下上衣，年轻人上次留下的痕迹还斑斑点点地印在漂亮的肌肉上，胡一天被勾得不行，伸手狠狠握住魏大勋的腰侧，胯下也难耐地顶了几下：“哥哥，快点。”  
　　胡一天叫嚣着占有的眼神让魏大勋也有些迫不及待了，他三下五除二甩掉碍事儿的裤子，内裤还挂在脚踝就转过身撅着屁股够床头的润滑液。  
　　“哥哥，你故意的。”胡一天看着眼前的美景直觉得血气上涌，却还是乖乖躺着想看看魏大勋能搞出什么花样，他舔了舔嘴唇伸出长手戳了戳那他即将享用的小穴，惹得那处一收一缩，可爱得紧。  
　　魏大勋也不反驳，挤了一手润滑液向自己身后探去，在胡一天赤裸裸的目光下把手指送进小穴，被人视奸的快感让他更兴奋，扭着屁股给自己做扩张。  
　　闪着光的手指在穴里一进一出，一根、两根、三根，被体温融化的润滑液顺着大腿流下去，画出淫靡的痕迹。  
　　“哥哥。”  
　　腻人的喘息里混进一声低沉的呼唤，语气里的压抑和侵略让魏大勋软了腿。他听到这声，知道胡一天忍不住了，见好就收地转过身，叼着避孕套凑到胡一天的胯下，湿滑的小舌熟练地给人套上套子。他跨坐在对方的身上，扶住早已坚硬的棒子对准扩张松软的小穴慢慢沉下腰，穴口收缩着含住龟头夹得胡一天喟叹出声：“嗯……哥哥你好紧。”  
　　胡一天胯下的东西和三根手指比起来还是粗了不少，魏大勋扶在胡一天的胸前，喘息着适应被小穴侵入的饱胀感。坏心眼的年轻人左手粗暴地拧哥哥挺立的乳头，右手指尖却温温柔柔地在魏大勋挺立的欲望上敲打，激得魏大勋直接软了腰，双腿打战无力地跪在胡一天身侧：“嗯……是你太大了…”  
　　粗长的东西被全部吞进去，甬道讨好地吸吮，魏大勋扭着腰用紧致地小穴上下套弄身体里的性器，招来胡一天恶劣的抬腰顶弄，他身后被那人的性器捅到最深处，前端被握住恶意套弄，胸前敏感的乳尖也不能逃脱魔掌，时而被按揉时而被掐拧，他眯着眼睛仰起脖子，大张的嘴里小舌隐隐约约闪着亮光。魏大勋被操弄得浑身酥软，腰身凹出一个漂亮的弧线，胸部向前送出去，仿佛献给人玩弄一般。  
　　胡一天看着这副美景，收了在魏大勋身前作乱的双手，扣住那人瘦削的胯骨不让人逃走，下身毫不留情地向上操弄，肉体相撞的“啪啪”声响亮地溢满了房间。  
　　“嗯……啊！一天……”魏大勋向前伸出手想安抚自己的欲望，却被强势的年轻人扣住双手，有力的大手握得魏大勋生疼，被支配的快感却让他更加兴奋。他胡乱叫着，在胡一天一下一下深入的顶弄中被操到了高潮。  
　　魏大勋身前的性器被胡一天恶劣地按在肚皮上，精液喷射在他的下巴上。闻到熟悉的腥膻味，他俯下身伸出舌头啃吮胡一天的喉结，勉强支起彻底软掉的腿，坏心眼地扭起腰收缩小穴，夹得胡一天也埋在他的身体深处射了出来。  
　　魏大勋抬起腰，半硬的性器从后穴滑落出来，他尽职尽责地给人摘下套子打了个结，随意地往地上一扔，懒懒地躺在胡一天身边享受高潮余韵。  
　　“酒醒了？”  
　　“嗯。”魏大勋哼出一声算是回答，也不顾黏黏糊糊的身子和压在身下的被子，枕在胡一天肩头闭眼睡了过去。


End file.
